


[Podfic] Not That Kind of Doctor

by Night (Night_Inscriber), RsCreighton, SomethingIncorporeal, UstolemyNAME



Series: Podfic Bingo  2017 [7]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Crack, Crossover, Gen, Multiple Voices, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 18:10:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13195728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Night_Inscriber/pseuds/Night, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomethingIncorporeal/pseuds/SomethingIncorporeal, https://archiveofourown.org/users/UstolemyNAME/pseuds/UstolemyNAME
Summary: Team Free Will meets a strange man with a blue box.





	[Podfic] Not That Kind of Doctor

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Not That Kind of Doctor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/505894) by [mithrel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithrel/pseuds/mithrel). 



> I have to give a gigantic thank you to my fellow my Podficcers for lending their voices; they helped make this far better than what I would have on my own! And a special shout-out to RsCreighton for bringing in UstolemyNAME and SomethingIncorporeal. 
> 
> And a thank you to mithrel for having Blanket Permission.
> 
> Happy Listening!

Cover Art provided by Night_Inscriber

| 

## Downloads

  * [Link](https://app.box.com/s/w19r2mz5f1siguon9yurxczkrq9kanup) | **Size:** 8.7 MB | **Duration:** 00:14:25

  
---|---  
  
##  Voice Talents

[ SomthingIncorporeal](http://archiveofourown.org/users/SomethingIncorporeal/pseuds/SomethingIncorporeal) ................... as The Doctor  


[ RsCreighton](http://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton%20) ......................... as Sam Winchester  


[ UStolemyNAME](http://archiveofourown.org/users/UstolemyNAME/pseuds/UstolemyNAME%20) .................................. as Castiel

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This fulfilled my Podfic Bingo card: Collaborate with one or more podficcers


End file.
